The present invention relates generally to furniture and specifically to swing couches.
A need has arisen for furniture which is versatile in function while being easy and inexpensive to manufacture, store, ship, and inventory. Further, such furniture should conform to the user's body without creating pressure points while providing sufficient support to encourage good posture and discourage slouching.